I never thought i will lose you to tennis
by Hanayuki Shizuka
Summary: a loving couple, torn apart, by Tezuka's passion for tennis...


Disclaimer: POT doesn't and will never belong to me.

Tezuka's POV

His world had always revolved around tennis and his studies, and since last year, another person had been added to the short "list". He has short silky brown hair, his eyes the intense blue of all seas and the sky combined. His sharp features, usually mellowed by his ever present smile, are a sight to behold. He never thought he could love another being so completely. But with him, Tezuka could put away all pretences and be himself; just being Tezuka Kunimitsu is enough. He is not the president of the student council, not the captain of the tennis team.

He had always lived in his little world, believing firmly that he would one day grow up, become a tennis pro, find a woman he loves and loves him back equally, children, home and all the happily ever after nonsense. Well, that was before _he_ came breezing into his world. In school, _he_ was just another schoolmate, in the tennis club, _he_ was just another ordinary player, or so Tezuka thought.

_He_ approached him when he was so unaware of his existence. His request for a match, his smile, _his _anger when _he _found out about his injured shoulder, all this should prepared him for today, but he never expect this.

Fuji Syuusuke, the legendary tennis genius, had asked him, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the great buchou, if he wants to go out for a date. His life had begun that day. Everything went perfectly.

They had gone to an amusement park on their first official date. It was ridiculous for him to go to such a "kiddie" place. But, since it is their first date, he was willing to compromise. And besides, he could never refuse Fuji.

Flashback

"Ne, Kuni-chan, lets go to the amusement park tomorrow."

"Amusement parks are for kids." He was rather pleasantly shocked that Fuji had asked him to go for a date, but an amusement park? That's not what he really constitutes of a date.

"Kids… aren't we still children? Please Kuni-chan, it will be fun…" Fuji leaned close to the taller boy and tugged his sleeve affectionately. He reached up and brushed against Tezuka's hair. His lips were curled in a gentle and pleading smile.

His heart melted. And Fuji knew it, his blue eyes opened momentarily, flashing with a tender triumph.

Their day at the amusement park was, well, amusing. Fuji insisted on going for all the stomach-upsetting rides. So, they went for each and everyone. And at the end of all the rides, Tezuka was clinging to Fuji's lean frame, his stomach still stuck in the last roller coaster.

"Kawaii ne, Kuni-chan. You are such a scaredy-cat. Here, rinse your mouth and suck on this sweet." A sour-plum was popped into Tezuka's mouth, his stomach settled a little. Although he is much better and could really walk on his own. But holding onto Fuji is such a pleasant act; he decided to drop his usual coolness and aloofness.

He glanced down at the smiling tensai, his look was filled with such tenderness, that if his team members were there, they would have fainted from disbelief. And Inui would probably start to write in his notebook again.

End of flashback

They were happy, or so Tezuka thinks. They went out as usual, just not so often, not so long, and… and not so sweet anymore.

Tezuka, being the one of the best tennis player in Japan, was sent to various tournaments. His days were spent on gruelling trainings that Inui had cooked up for him. Sometimes he was so tired that when Fuji called him, he would fall asleep listening to the soft lullaby of Fuji's voice. He never thought his little tensai was upset. He thought his petite lover understand his thoughts, his actions and his passion for tennis. But he was wrong, and then again, with Fuji Syuusuke, he is always wrong.

"Tezuka, can we meet later?" Fuji's voice came over his sore body, temporarily soothing his aching muscles. He smiled, didn't realised that Fuji had called him Tezuka and not the usual adoring Kuni-chan.

"Gomen ne Suke-chan, I am so tired, and tomorrow I need to train with Inui and Ryoma."

"…Gomen ne? Why do you keep telling me you are sorry? I don't need your apologies, I need your love. I need you, Kuni-chan, please, can't you come out later?" Fuji's voice wavered.

Tezuka thought he was going to cry again, frankly speaking, he had quite enough with all Fuji's tempers and anger. He never thought the brilliant tensai is so temperamental, he never saw his temper flay except the match with Mizuki.

"Fuji… I am sorry, but you must understand…"he was cut off by the dial tone. He stared at the phone, his heart fluttered. He felt uneasy. Somehow.

Writer's POV

The day was cloudy; everything was coated with a mist of grey. All seems so sleepy and peaceful. The road to the Japan's international airport was deserted. It seems like everything had came to a stand-still. Nothing could disturb the fragile peace and the cold hardness of the bleak morning.

A lone car was crawling along the road. In it, it carried a heart-broken tensai to the airport. He was so quiet; his usual gentle smile had been stolen by the wet fog, swirling around the car, as if to consume him, to draw power from his helplessness.

He went into the airport, and sat down to wait for the call.

"Fuji!"

"Eiji? Taka-san? Momo, Kaido, Inui, Oishi? Ryoma…"

"Why are you leaving…?"

"Did Tezuka know…?"

"Wait for…"

"Iie, he is not coming. He had a tennis tournament yesterday; I guess he is too tired."

"But…"

"Just wait…"

"Fuji-senpai, take care, forget him soon." Everyone stopped talking and look incredulously at the small genius-boy.

"Nani! Baka Ryoma…"

"Ryoma!"

"Hai… arigatoo…" Fuji smiled at Ryoma; his smile lost its usual care freeness, and in turn was filled with such vulnerability.

"Ja ne."

He left.

Tezuka's POV

He woke up cranky; he took a sleeping pill to knock him out yesterday. Fuji's call had unsettled him but he could not bear to hear him cry, not when he is really too tired to pacify him.

He went about his toiletries and still the unease was lodged firmly at his chest.

"TEZUKA! OPEN UP!"

He opened his front door to admit six agitated tennis member and one calm Ryoma.

"He left…"

"What did you do…"

"How can you let him go…"

"Why…"

All of them spoke together. Tezuka was getting more confused by the minute. No one shout at him, he is their buchou!

"Fuji left, for Paris"

Again, Ryoma managed to stop all their ramblings and came straight to the point. The shock of his words finally wears off and he tore out of the house.

_Please wait! I am coming. Wait!_

He never made it, all he saw was a grey sky, etched with all the tears Fuji had shed and all the regrets he had for letting his love leave.

He cried.

Writer's POV

A slight young boy sat at the window seat, his head of brown hair had fallen over his forehead. His head was turned. Looking out the window, his eyes fixed unseeingly beyond the thick clouds, as if searching for something, as if looking for someone who never came to see him. In his hand, he clutched a silver ring.

Both his name and Tezuka's were carved on the underside of the ring. He unclenched his fist and slowly put the ring onto his fourth finger.

His blue eyes were misted over with all the unshed tears. Desperately, he fought the tears.

One managed to escape and stained his ring. Staining it a deep, deep red. All the pain and anguish coloured the ring, all the unsaid words, unheard vows left the tear trembling on the ring, refusing to slide off.

That day, two people who loved each other more than life itself had parted. Fate had once again played its cruel trick on a couple. Hearts that were broken could never be fixed; promises forgone would never wait for you to catch up again.

Fuji's POV

I never thought I would lose you to tennis.


End file.
